Pirates of Deadman's Island (TTT episode)
Summary After escaping from Billy the Kid from Lincoln, New Mexico in 1881, Tony Newman and Doug Phillips are sent back a few decades to a pirate ship in the Barbary Coast. Upon being captured, the ship’s Captain Beal orders them to be executed when it is revealed they do not have any money with them. However, another captive named Armando, who is the nephew of the King of Spain, says that he will accept their services as servants for him so their lives will be spared. Meanwhile, back at Project Tic-Toc, Lt. Gen. Heywood Kirk is delaying being examined by Dr. Berkhart, who has revealed that his retirement will be in effect by the next day. Upon looking at the Time Tunnel display screen, he mentioned about how he wished he could be there at times with Newman and Phillips. Back at the Barbary Coast, Newman and Phillips try to escape their captives several times, but unfortunately they find themselves to be on an island and get captured. At one point the two get separated, with Newman swimming for an American ship (part of a fleet that had arrived) that has commenced shelling the island. In order to keep them together, Project Tic-Toc tries to beam them together, but unfortunately they beam Captain Beal to the base, who panics and takes Dr. Ann MacGregor hostage. After being able to talk him back into the Time Tunnel and send him back to his time zone, Newman and Phillips get reunited, along with help from Berkhart, who asked to be sent to the ship Newman and Phillips are on, as it looked like Phillips would die without him. Background information/trivia *This was the first episode that showed a bit of a personal side with Kirk, as he was working late at night in the beginning of the episode and refused to be looked at by Berkhart. It was also the very first episode where it showed an almost totally empty main operations area of Project Tic-Toc until MacGregor arrived with Berkhart. *For the first time in the series, the episode ended with a big cliffhanger with Newman and Phillips being transported to the Grand Canyon. Then, back at Project Tic-Toc, a mysterious saboteur appears, who shoots a scientist; the scientist, with one last dying grasp, pulls at a lever on a control panel. The saboteur opens up another panel and inserts some kind of device into it, then flees when an alarm is sounded. The episode ends with Newman and Phillips writhing in pain, with Newman pleading for Project Tic-Toc personnel to help, as “you’re killing us!” Cast *James Darren as Dr. Tony Newman *Robert Colbert as Dr. Doug Phillips *Whit Bissell as Lt. Gen. Heywood Kirk *John Zaremba as Dr. Raymond Swain *Lee Meriwether as Dr. Ann MacGregor *Victor Jory as Captain Beal *Harry Lauter as Mr. Johnson *Pepito Galindo as Armando *Regis Toomey as Dr. Berkhart *Charles Bateman as Stephan Decatur Links The episode can be seen at hulu.com on The Time Tunnel channel Category: The Time Tunnel episodes